


Aimer

by GlacierInVain



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlacierInVain/pseuds/GlacierInVain





	Aimer

A

班伏里奥愿意用所有的女人缘向上帝发誓，他绝不是故意看见这一幕的——罗密欧，他的小表弟，几乎全裸着趴在床上，手指塞在两腿中间滑动。床单显然已经毁了，压在上面的人全不在意地扭来扭去，把昂贵的丝绸搓成一条湿漉漉的绳子。  
见鬼，他知道罗密欧已经十六岁了，也知道如果你整天跟谁混在一起，你们的发情期有很大几率同步——但这也太突然了吧？昨天这小子还在为一个吻而脸红呢。班伏里奥拍了拍门框，罗密欧慢吞吞地翻了个身，用那双水汪汪的眼睛对准了他。  
“上帝啊……”  
他或许说出了声。随便吧，班伏里奥现在只想转身就走。罗密欧需要一个Alpha，据他所知，玛琳娜就住在一条街外，并且半个月来都跟罗密欧如胶似漆。他应该把她找过来，关好门，在把手里塞上一条腰带，一切就搞定了。但班伏里奥反而往前走了一步。沉重的门扉在他身后合上，那股奇妙的香气就以可感的速度越聚越浓。  
“班尼——”  
罗密欧粘乎乎地喊他，把自己搞出一片水声。“你之前提过的那个，呃，我想它已经……”  
这还用你说吗。班伏里奥叹了口气。他想起自己的第一次——他们都没什么经验，多半只凭本能行事。当然，他很喜欢那个姑娘，可是对方的阴茎尺寸巨大，动情之后明显又膨胀了几分。尽管有信息素的作用他还是被操到埋进枕头痛哭——班伏里奥从没承认过，但那次之后他着实恐慌了一阵。  
他知道罗密欧还不如自己。蒙太古夫人大概忙得厉害（她一贯如此），没空对儿子讲述一些不那么体面的常识。班伏里奥迟疑着脱去了外套——他肯定没办法满足罗密欧，但是跟一个Alpha过于仓促的结合会带来什么，他已经知道得很清楚了。  
没必要让他的表弟再来一遍。  
下定决心之后脱衣服就变成了一件很容易的事儿。罗密欧迷迷糊糊看到一半，就把他拖倒在了床上——那时候班伏里奥还剩一只鞋子没脱。罗密欧有些羞赧地笑了一下，在本能的驱使下环住他的腰肢。  
“我该怎么做？”  
罗密欧茫然地问着，不知道自己的言语里包含着多少依赖和信任——班伏里奥只比他大两岁。他很久没在罗密欧脸上看到过这种表情了，鉴于他们正长得越来越像，这实在有些奇怪。  
他抬手揉了揉罗密欧的金发。  
“没事的。”他说，用自己最温柔最可靠的声音——它通常用来诚恳地告知某个涉世未深的Alpha“我不会怀孕”。“你觉得很难过吗？”  
罗密欧带着鼻音哼了一声，听上去有些委屈。他的确是个被娇养的孩子——蒙太古夫妇的感情说不上好，但他们从不在罗密欧面前吵架。没分化出性别之前他身边也从不缺爱人，男女都有，他们示爱的方式从折一朵花揣一块糖编一个草戒指渐渐变成印在唇角的吻，而罗密欧从来不知满足。不，并不是贪婪。小孩子喜爱糖果，他就只是想要……班伏里奥低下头看着那双蓝眼睛，小孩子已经长大了，他的脑袋和阴茎都没头没脑地在自己身上乱蹭。  
有些时候他会有那么一点儿嫉妒……好吧，只是一点点。但班伏里奥永远想给他更多。他想要看见圆满，看见一个被爱意饱满浇灌的孩子会长成什么模样。对他来说这已经是一种满足，何况罗密欧回报他的总是更为充沛。  
“没事的。”  
他们抱在一起倒在床上。罗密欧已经湿得一塌糊涂，而班伏里奥——回来前刚跟情人来了一发，此刻也感到自己体内蠢蠢欲动的欲望。他抚过罗密欧的脊背，起初是一种安抚，却在手指碰到尾椎骨时变了味道。班伏里奥迟疑了一秒就继续向下，那个入口紧闭着，微微发烫。  
他碰上去的时候，罗密欧整个人都惊跳起来，开始变本加厉地冒出热气。那个味道混合着蜂蜜、落叶和某种坚果香味，让班伏里奥回想起多年以前的秋天。他们在农场里挖了个坑试图烤熟一把栗子，却险些点燃了堆在一旁的麦草。他们慌乱地跺着脚，金黄色的落叶簌簌飘落，而茂丘西奥笑得前仰后合，说他们像在热锅上跳踢踏舞。  
“我真不敢相信茂丘西奥没跟你讲过这个。”班伏里奥抱怨了一句，“他不是很懂吗，怎么你还是一副小鸡崽的样子。”  
说完这话时他的手指已经陷入了罗密欧的身体。罗密欧瞪大了眼睛，一条腿抖抖索索地搭在他腰上，“他说了的，但是表哥，这事儿听起来比做起来容易多了。”  
班伏里奥小心地按压了两下。一股液体立刻涌出来打湿了他的手指。罗密欧稍微冷静了一点儿，开始皱起鼻子像只小狗一样到处乱舔。他嗅到另一个人在班伏里奥身上留下的气味。  
“你真难闻。”  
“我会告诉她的。”班伏里奥恐吓了一句，但罗密欧已经打定主意把他全身裹上自己的味道。他不得不勾起一根手指，罗密欧喘息一声，热乎乎的气息都喷在他耳朵里。  
“感觉到了吗？这个是生殖腔。”  
他尽量轻柔地在那圈肌肉环上打转。罗密欧基本上已经傻了，扒着他的肩膀不断发抖。  
“如果你跟一个Alpha结合，他……或者她会让你怀孕。”班伏里奥谨慎地选择措辞，鉴于罗密欧过去只交过女朋友，现在却在他面前打开身体。见鬼的，他已经不知道他们到底是不是直的了，“他们会把阴茎卡在这里成结，然后射满你的小肚子。”  
呃，语气似乎不太对。班伏里奥感觉自己像在调情，他本来没打算做这个。但罗密欧听得狠绞了一下他的手指，看上去整个人都要化了。  
“当然，我没有能力做这个……不过如果你要跟Alpha上床，多少需要知道一些。”他干巴巴地继续，缓慢地加入另一根手指。罗密欧对此适应良好，温热的黏膜很快包裹上来，迫不及待地吮吸着他。班伏里奥渐渐无法维持条理分明的语言了，他们分享着同一种灼热和空虚，一波一波地翻涌而上，仿佛永无止境。罗密欧无师自通地揉捏着他的臀瓣，顺着缝隙摸索进来。  
“那会痛吗？”  
他悄声问，浅浅地捅进半个指节，“我见过玛琳娜的……她真的很大。”  
见鬼。班伏里奥的腰身一软，感到房间里的气味霎时浓重起来。他们的味道加在一起可以让任何一个Alpha发疯，好在这儿没有别人。罗密欧深深地呼吸一口，把脑袋抵在他的胸膛上。  
“你有一种……皂角的气味。班，你像太阳底下晒了两天的被单，”  
“得了吧，你不是早就知道了？”  
罗密欧哼了两声，继续进行他的探索。另一波热潮迅速席卷了班伏里奥，他已经硬得发痛，为了两个人的健康着想，班伏里奥只能挣开那几根手指往下滑了一点儿。他俯视着罗密欧的脸——没错，传教士体位。上次茂丘西奥拿这个去问神父的时候，他们一起被打出了门。  
“可能会有点痛。”他诚实地说，“但是归根结底，这事儿还是很爽的，不然你以为我怎么会这么晚回来？”  
罗密欧还是一脸该死的纯洁和疑惑。他叹了口气：“拜托，我又不是没给你撸过。”  
“但是这个感觉很不一样。”  
他的表弟扭了扭腰，提醒班伏里奥塞在他后面的手指，“这很奇怪……”  
“我觉得你可以亲自感受一下。”  
罗密欧没有丝毫迟疑。他抬起双脚勾住了班伏里奥的后背，整个人都贴了上去。班伏里奥几乎为这种姿态感到内疚了，但他们的体液早已混在一块，使得插入变得过分容易。那双蓝眼睛——跟他一模一样的蓝眼睛——始终盯着班伏里奥，他先是皱起眉头，又缓缓放松，直到被班伏里奥逐渐加速的律动搞出某种做梦一样的神色。  
令班伏里奥欣慰的是，他没有看到恐惧，或者忧虑。罗密欧把一切都交给他，双手环住他的脊背。他们一起向下沉溺，坠落，或者陷入一次无止境的漂浮。他们的皮肤紧贴在一起，因湿润微微打滑。他试探性地碰了碰生殖腔的入口，罗密欧哽咽起来，整个人向上缩去。  
“嘘，我在这儿呢。”  
他放慢了动作，发现自己从未在热潮期中如此清醒。他伏下身去蹭过罗密欧的鼻尖，又吻了他的额头。罗密欧仍在颤抖着吸气，忽然一口咬在他的脖颈上。  
班伏里奥十三岁的时候，脖子上忽然多了个牙印。这件事从照顾他的仆人那里流传开去，几乎惊动了全家的大人。他一径低着头沉默，直到罗密欧大声宣布那是他干的，因为“表哥自己跑出去玩不带我”。蒙太古夫人当时就捂着额头回了房间，而罗密欧鼓着脸呆了半晌，还是走过来跟他道歉。  
他想着这些乱七八糟的事，伸手向下，握住了罗密欧的阴茎。  
   
B  
罗密欧仅存的理智让他感到庆幸，庆幸他跟班伏里奥做了这个，是班伏里奥，不是别人。他们字面意义上地一起长大，直到现在还隔三差五地分享一张床。因此，当一阵不同寻常的酸痛和燥热忽然从小腹升起时，他想到的第一个人就是班伏里奥，但班伏里奥不知道跑到哪儿去了。罗密欧不敢冒险出门去找，突然散开的味道浓郁得教人害怕。他只好把自己关在卧室里，不知不觉地脱掉了衣服。  
当然，茂丘西奥看起来更懂这些事情……罗密欧那点生理知识都是他有意无意从吹嘘中间透露的。但跟他上床？得了吧，茂丘西奥很有可能会把他摆弄得哭出来——那可就太丢脸了。  
不用想就知道茂丘西奥能拿这件事揶揄他一辈子。罗密欧躺在床上给自己撸了一次——通常很管用，但这次就不一样了。身体里某个部位空得像口水井，却根本找不到在哪儿。他不得不绞紧双腿，翻来覆去地揪着枕头。  
但班伏里奥从来不让他失望。那双手——上帝啊，那滚烫又略带粗糙的掌心——他终于被填满了，阴茎上的滑动又体贴地提供了一个出口。他的身体变得轻盈而舒展，像一块落尽水分的云。班伏里奥新近长出的胡茬蹭着他的脸——罗密欧曾经羡慕过这个，直到某一天自己的下颌也冒出了一片淡青色。  
班伏里奥尝起来又咸又甜，胸前的毛发被唾液沾湿，打起了小卷儿。但罗密欧还想要更多，班伏里奥的吻总是浅尝辄止，像是亲昵或者嬉闹。他勾住班伏里奥的脖颈把人拉下来，含住那两片薄薄的嘴唇。  
班伏里奥任由他长驱直入。罗密欧像吮吸糖果那样把他尝了个遍。  
“我都知道你晚饭吃了什么，奶油浓汤。”  
他咕哝了一句，而班伏里奥还没从亲吻里回过神来。  
“…… 你专心点儿。”  
罗密欧被忽然加重的力道顶得一个激灵。前所未有的快感电流般从脊椎一路上窜，在脑子里炸出一片废墟。他条件反射地夹紧了身体，班伏里奥差点砸在他身上。  
“这这这这是什么！”  
罗密欧当场结巴了。班伏里奥喘了口气，不紧不慢地抽出来，又缓缓碾过那个点。  
“好表弟，这就是你需要亲自感受一下的东西。”  
他完蛋了，他炸裂了。他不得不咬住手指咽下一声尖叫，又被班伏里奥拉了出来。  
“停……停一下！”  
班伏里奥顺从地停下了动作。他占据了主动权，挺着腰试探地磨蹭两下。这一次的碰触没有那么实在，轻飘飘像根羽毛般若有若无地落下，快感却一样要命。他弓起后背，整个人缩成了一团。  
“天啊，这……真是……”  
“我告诉过你的。”  
他找不到形容词，可班伏里奥已经赞同完毕，重新捉住他在快感之上加码。罗密欧被他拉起来靠住胸膛，低下头时可以清楚地看见表哥撸着自己的阴茎。班伏里奥显然精于此道，他小幅度却快速地抽插几下，指尖打着圈揉过阴茎头部。罗密欧甚至没反应过来就一片空白地到了高潮，双腿之间有热流涌出。  
班伏里奥在他耳边闷哼一声。有那么几秒钟罗密欧整个人都绷到了极限。他的心脏飘忽地荡了几下，又落回实处——班伏里奥接住了他。他懒洋洋地向后靠去，一只手自上而下，抚摸着他的胸口。  
“你还好吧？”  
班伏里奥轻轻捶了他一拳，“怎么一副要昏过去的样子。”  
“哦，班尼，我从来没这么好过。”  
罗密欧喃喃回答。欲望暂时得到了纾解，但房间里的皂角气味愈发浓重。他蹭了蹭班伏里奥的下颌，“这就是你说的发情期？我记得你也……”  
“哦，我们的罗密欧要现学现卖了——”  
班伏里奥拉长了声音，听上去竟然很像茂丘西奥。罗密欧笑得发抖。  
“好表哥，就给我个练习的机会嘛。”  
于是他们又躺回床上。罗密欧枕在自己的胳膊上打量班伏里奥的脸——很奇怪，他们长得一模一样，可除了陌生人之外，很少有人会认错蒙太古家的两兄弟。在满足他的过程中，班伏里奥也被欲望折腾得不轻，他的眼角发红，头发乱七八糟，在松懈下来之后几乎是神志不清地亲吻了罗密欧的掌心。  
班伏里奥总是在照顾他。罗密欧忽然意识到这个——他以前也知道，但从未像这一刻般深入。母亲找不到他时总能找到班伏里奥，他找不到母亲时也总能找到班伏里奥。罗密欧不知道他刚被捡回来时是怎样的，那时候的事情他几乎没有记忆。但结伴长大的过程中罗密欧察觉过班伏里奥的小别扭，看到过他孤单的背影。在面对恶意、讥讽或者是恨的时候，班伏里奥能够强硬成一块石头，可他会在一切好事情面前柔软下来，像小鹿或泉水，像二者的结合。  
他们渐渐对彼此习以为常。罗密欧看着他的兄长、朋友、毫无疑问深爱着的人。他心里有一团饱胀而结实的快乐，天啊，他是如此喜爱班伏里奥的面容和金发。  
“你知道你像个天使吗？”  
他悄声说，像小时候那样伸出手揉了班伏里奥的脸，“我常常想，神父说的天使一定就是你这样的。”  
得了，罗密欧又开始犯傻。班伏里奥叹了口气，“你这话听起来很自恋。”  
他们没头没脑地笑了一通。罗密欧披着被子坐到他双腿中间，“我爱的不是自己的倒影，班，如果有一天我跌进水里，你也会在那儿接住我。”  
“……我们一定要现在讨论神话故事吗。”  
班伏里奥呻吟了一声，看着罗密欧吮吸自己的手指，“快点，让我看看你学到了什么。”  
每个人都知道，两个Omega没办法完全彻底地相互满足。人们天性如此，总要找到另一块棱角迥异的拼图。罗密欧也隐约察觉到一些——他的小腹深处仍然残留着甜腻的骚动，但他可以不在意这个。现在他们闻起来几乎是一样的了，秋高气爽，洁白的床单晒在厨房前面的草坪上。他感到饱足而平静，模仿着班伏里奥的动作把手指推进对方的身体。  
“谢谢你了，我知道生殖腔在哪儿。”  
班伏里奥平板板地说。他又多加了一根，着迷地看着班伏里奥泛红的胸膛。指尖之下的触感如此奇妙，像润滑的丝绸或者融到一半的奶酪。罗密欧四处摸索着，这感觉几乎比片刻前的情事更让他沉溺。班伏里奥又露出那种茫然而松弛的表情，他看着罗密欧的眼睛，嘴唇微张，像一声呼唤。  
罗密欧知道两根手指还不能满足班伏里奥，可他一心想让他得到快感。逐渐响亮的喘息声让他耳膜发痒，神志飘忽，等到罗密欧反应过来的时候，事情已经进展到了不可收拾的地步。  
“呃。班尼，我，好像，……把手塞进去了……”  
“……你什么？！”  
罗密欧跪坐在班伏里奥的双腿间不知所措。他试探地动了一下，班伏里奥根本无法控制自己的声音。罗密欧完全吓坏了，甚至紧张到握起了拳头。  
“……停下！”  
“天呐我真的不是故意的我只是想让你舒服一点儿！这这这这怎么办我要拿出来吗我能拿出来吗？”  
班伏里奥眼前发黑，想笑又笑不出来。罗密欧的拳头一动不动地塞在他的身体里，紧绷绷地开始颤抖。  
“你……”  
罗密欧惊恐地听着班伏里奥呛咳一声，眼泪都要下来了。他的手指被柔软蠕动的内壁包裹着，仿佛他正抚摸着班伏里奥的内脏。可这也太他妈的吓人了。他们小心翼翼地僵持着，他发现班伏里奥的大腿根都在发抖。  
“操，你先把手松开！”  
班伏里奥终于喘匀了一口气。据说Omega发情时没脑子，他从来不服气这点，但罗密欧实实在在就是一个例证。  
“……我抽筋了。”  
罗密欧这回真的哭了。他费力地伸展手指，一边吸着鼻子，把眼泪都砸在班伏里奥的小肚子上。那里的皮肤紧绷甚至凹陷，浓密的毛发中间，他的阴茎还硬着——这多少给了罗密欧一点儿安慰，他还没有把一切都搞砸。班伏里奥不太同意这个，他瘫在床上开始破罐破摔。  
“你就快点拿出来吧。……该死的，快点拿出来！”  
那截肢体几乎顶到了他的胃。班伏里奥当然知道这是不可能的，但他可从来没玩过这个。罗密欧尽量缓慢地向后滑动，同时一低头，把他的阴茎含在了嘴里。  
“……罗密欧，你真的很会玩。……牙齿收起来！”  
班伏里奥咬牙切齿，而罗密欧呜呜咽咽地嘟囔了两声。他的手掌卡在了最宽的部分，弯曲的指节好死不死顶着他的敏感点。班伏里奥竭力放松身体，但那些软肉好像有自我意志般吸着他的手不放。退出的过程格外漫长，他几乎丧失了对外界的感知，只有身体内部持续不断地涌出液体，把罗密欧的手指泡得发白。  
罗密欧终于把手抽出来的时候，班伏里奥射在了他嘴里。他觉得有点抱歉，特别是罗密欧还在哭。他只好把人搂进怀里，拍抚着他的后背乱七八糟地哄了一通。他表弟的第一次也太他妈神奇了，班伏里奥甚至开始回忆自己进门之前为什么没有转身就走。  
“这件事死都不能告诉茂丘西奥。”  
他终于缓过气来拍了拍罗密欧的肚子，后者正把满手体液蹭在床单上。  
“同意。”  
“呃，其实整件事都……老实讲，他听了肯定会生气。”  
罗密欧似乎是思考了一会儿。他轻轻撞了撞班伏里奥的肩膀。  
“但他不会气上太久。”  
“好吧。”  
他们根本不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。


End file.
